Artidax (Island)
The Isle of Artidax is the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Artidax was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. Many years later, the Hand of Artakha crushed the Eruo armies and forced them to flee the Western Islands, where they had been displaced from their original homeland, and relocate to Artidax. When Makuta Krika and Spiriah were ordered by Teridax to kill the former hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix, Krika was merciful and instead imprisoned him on Artidax in the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. Krika placed many Rahi, traps, and special protective powers strong enough to stop an escaping Makuta and prevent any Makuta from going on the island to kill Miserix. As a result of Miserix's imprisonment on the island, the Eruo were once more displaced. Thousands of years later, Toa Nuva Tahu and Kopaka were instructed to cap off the volcanoes in the area, unknowingly saving Miserix in the process. Shortly afterward, Brutaka led a team there to rescue Miserix. It was comprised of Spiriah, Roodaka, Takadox, Vezon, Lariska, and Carapar prior to his demise. When the team arrived on Artidax, the sands on the beach attempted to suck Spiriah into their depths, but Roodaka mutated the sand into a group of Fireflyers. The team then proceeded cautiously up a mountain, where they entered a tunnel. The entrance was rigged with a razor-thin vine stretched across the tunnel which would trigger a rock slide. The team went into the tunnel, avoiding the vine, but Takadox cut it with his sword when the others were all inside, effectively trapping them. After Takadox trapped the team, Vezon attempted to sneak off but was caught by Lariska. The team then came across a bridge that spanned a chasm that was filled with apparently strange twisted plants, but turned out to be some kind of insects. These insects swarmed the ends of the bridge, but Roodaka mutated them to get the team through them. The team entered the room where Miserix was imprisoned, introducing themselves. After killing Spiriah, Miserix allowed them to free him. Upon being released from his bonds, Miserix brought the side of the mountain down, and took the remainder of the team off the island. Before leaving, he vowed to one day return and destroy Artidax. Takadox, meanwhile, hadn't gotten far, the Boat having crashed leaving the island. He was left stranded, and some time later witnessed two beings place a device on the volcano, one that would trigger an eruption. Helryx later had the Heart of the Visorak delivered to the Toa Mahri, of which Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu then took it to Artidax in hopes of bringing the horde to Artidax and destroying it forever. Upon arrival, they found Takadox who, after learning of why they had come there, hypnotized them and stole their boat. The three Toa were left on the sands of Artidax, with thousands of Visorak closing in. Jaller, however, was awoken by a telepathic nudge from Makuta Teridax. He woke his partners, and the three fled from Artidax. As they did so, an explosion went off and the volcano erupted. The Visorak horde in its entirety was killed from the explosion. Landscape Artidax is an island far to the south of the Matoran Universe that seems to always be surrounded by shadows, with strange Rahi flying overhead. The island is covered in black sand that comes to life and swallows any Makuta who try and walk across the island. Also on the island are active volcanoes where Miserix was imprisoned. The only way inside the volcano is to travel through a tunnel located on the side of a mountain. There is a thin vine across the opening that if cut releases an avalanche of rocks that block the tunnel opening. Down the tunnel there is a large cavern that can only be spanned by crossing a bridge made of fibrous Protodermis. Living in the cavern are flying Rahi with six eyes, and crimson insect Rahi. Beyond the bridge is a tunnel that leads to the room where Miserix was chained to the floor. This chamber was partially destroyed when Miserix took down a section of the mountain in order to escape. Inhabitants *The Eruo (Formerly) *Various Rahi including Klakk and Fireflyers *Makuta Miserix (Escaped) Trivia *Artidax was originally the name of Mutran's Kanohi of Mutation. However, upon learning that the Chirox and Mutran featured the same mask, BIONICLE book and comic author Greg Farshtey discarded the idea of the "Kanohi Artidax", and it was dropped from the story to avoid confusion. Appearances *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Southern Islands Category:Western Chain Category:Koji